1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly to a computer with a proof function which calculates and stores a series of calculation expression data input and compares the data with a series of calculation expression data input next time to prove the result of the calculation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it can be carried out for proving purposes that after any calculation has been performed, the same calculation is again performed and the result of the former calculation is compared with the result of the latter calculation.
A computer has been considered which has the function of proving the result of the calculation under control thereof. This computer sequentially stores a series of calculation expression data input first, and performs a calculation on the data to obtain the result. A series of second calculation expression data which is believed to be the same as the first input series of calculation expression data is sequentially input and compared with the stored first series of calculation expression data in units of a term for proving purposes. As a result, if term data on the first series of calculation expression data is not coincident with the corresponding term data of the second input series of calculation data, this fact is reported to the outside.
However, when it is determined by the proof operation in the computer that the first input data is not coincident with the second input data, it is impossible to confirm which or both of the first and second data which is determined to be not coincident with each other are wrong.